Memory in Time
by Neril
Summary: A one-shot when Celebrían tells Elrond they are having twins. Second place prize for LadyLindariel.


**And for the second place winner in my contest! LadyLindariel! She wanted a story when Celebrían tells Elrond they where having twins. When Elves have children it is different than men, so anyway. Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lord Elrond."

Elrond turned his gaze from the window, the sky a dreary grey, a heavy cloud settling over the valley. Before him stood the tall elven warrior, his golden hair twisted back behind his shoulders.

"You need to eat," Glorfindel informed him.

"Why is it the pain is deeper some days then others? It has been almost twenty years, and still the pain is as deep as the first day."

"I do not know," Glorfindel said. "But I do know that you need to eat. Come now, the cooks have made a wonderful breakfast."

Elrond followed his friend down the hall to a long table, where food was being served.

"Ada," his son Elladan greeted him. "We were starting to think you got lost on the way here."

A small smile came to his lips, and memories starting flooding back as food was set before him. It had been so long ago, and had all started on a warm sunny day.

…..

"Elrond."

Elrond leaped to his feet, ready to do anything necessary. A light chuckle came from the garden bench beside him.

Celebrían patted the now empty seat next to her, "I was just going to ask how your trade with Thranduil was going."

"Do you need anything?" Elrond asked. "Tea? Food? Do you need to lie down?"

"No, no," Celebrían replied. "I am fine. Settle down."

"How much longer now until the baby is born?"

"Not for months," Celebrían replied. "Be patient."

"I am."

"Not really," Celebrían put in with a chuckle. She glanced over as she glimpsed a dark haired elf. "Erestor!"

Erestor, a little caught off guard, headed over toward the couple. "Yes?"

"Would you find something for my husband here to do? He needs a distraction."

"Of course," Erestor replied, his eyes lighting up. "I have some paper work I could use some help on."

"Will you be alright?" Elrond asked, as he started to follow Erestor.

"Yes, yes, of course." She sent him a smile, then leaned back, placing a hand over her stomach. She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and the flowers adorning the garden around her. The sunlight warmed her face, when a strange feeling came over her. She jerked upright, worry flooding over her. Was something wrong? She knew she should tell Elrond, but she didn't want to worry him anymore than he was.

Galadriel was supposed to arrive within a couple days, maybe she could speak to her Nana then about it. The feeling passed, and the worry soon faded with it.

The days flew past peacefully, Elrond always keeping a watchful eye on Celebrían. The day of Galadriel's arrival Glorfindel took Elrond out on a hunting trip to distract his worried mind. Soon afterwards, Galadriel came.

"Nana!" Celebrían greeted her mother, a smile breaking over her face.

"Celebrían," Galadriel embraced her daughter as the pregnant elf raced toward her. "How are the little ones?"

"It is just one, Nana," Celebrían informed her.

"Ah, yes," she said, but a secretive look was held in her eyes. "How have you felt lately?"

"Normal, I guess, for expecting. I have a lot of questions, I never realized how it felt carrying around a little elfling."

Someone came to take the traveler's horses, and the two walked to the gardens, talking and laughing as they strolled along. They started to come around a bend, when Celebrían suddenly let out a cry, and came to her knees. Galadriel reached out, taking ahold of her daughter. Her eyes caught a glimpse of someone walking down the path.

"Lindir!"

The minstrel seeing the two, rushed forward. "My lady!" He gasped out. "What it wrong."

"We must get her to the healing halls," Galadriel said, as Lindir slid an arm Celebrían.

"I will get a nurse," Lindir said, as they set her on a bed.

"There is no need for that," Galadriel told him. "Tell no one of this until I say, it may be nothing, and I do not want to worry everyone. Elrond most of all."

"Yes, my lady," Lindir replied. "If you need anything just tell me."

Galadriel gave him a smile, "I will."

…

"Lord Elrond."

Elrond looked up from his food, to see Erestor sitting down beside him at the table. "Yes?"

"Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Just got lost in thought."

"We have some men coming this afternoon looking for trade."

"Ah, yes. I remember, was there something you needed?"

Erestor reached in front of him selecting a piece of honey cake, "Not that I know of."

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, when he realized something. "You came to breakfast!"

Erestor blinked, "What about it?"

"You never come to breakfast."

Erestor shrugged, "I finished with everything that needed done today."

From across the table Glorfindel shot Erestor a grin, "And I didn't even have to drag him in here."

"Ada," Elladan spoke up. "Elrohir and I where planning on going south today to check out some rumors of orcs coming close to these parts."

"Alright, be careful th-"

"We will be fine, Ada," Elrohir assured him. He stood, sliding his chair back. "Come on, El, we better get going. The traders might get here early."

Elladan shoved the last of his food in his mouth, and jumped up. As he started to rush off, he reached behind him, grabbing a handful of honey cakes.

"EL!"

"Coming, coming."

…..

"How are you feeling?" Galadriel asked.

"Much better, thank you. The tea helped."

"Good, you should rest more." Galadriel reached out, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You are taking care of not only yourself, but little ones."

"Nana," Celebrían began.

"Shh," Galadriel shushed her. A twinkle shone in her eyes, and she leaned over and whispered something in Celebrían's ear. Celebrían's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"Really?!"

Galadriel nodded as she took a step back, "That is why you have been feeling so strange."

"Oh! I- I thought... but, it's so..."

"I know, I know," Galadriel said.

Just then a head popped in, "My lady."

"Yes, Lindir?"

"Lord Elrond has returned. Should I tell him about-" He nodded toward Celebrían.

"Oh, I think she would like to tell him herself."

….

"Elrond?" Glorfindel questioned, as the Lord of Imladris hurriedly slid off his horse. "Are you faring well? Ever since we saw that doe you seem to have been in a hurry to return."

"I'm not sure," Elrond replied. As the last of the words where uttered, he saw Celebrían rushing toward him. A light seemed to glow about her, and a sparkle shone in her eyes.

"Elrond!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"We were not gone that long," Glorfindel said, as he took the reins of Elrond's horse.

Celebrían stood staring up at Elrond, a huge grin spread across her face.

"What is it?" Elrond asked. Wondering what in Arda was going on.

"We are having twins!"

Elrond stared at her for a second, and blinked. "What? Twins? We're having... twins?"

Celebrían nodded, "Isn't it wonderful!?

"Yes! We should celebrate! Where is Erestor?" Elrond looked over his wife's head around the courtyard.

"Don't look at me," Glorfindel said. "Just tell me when the party is started." He started to lead the horses away, and Elrond could sweat he heard him say, 'this is going to be fun.'

….

"Glorfindel! Where have you been!?" Erestor exclaimed, as the golden haired warrior walked in the room with a glass of wine. "I needed help with the party planning!"

Glorfindel raised an eye brow, "Since when?"

Erestor sent him a glare, "The party is started, and I have work to do. You are in charge."

"Work? Really? Or are you just trying to escape the party?"

"Glorfindel, do not even think about it."

"Oh, come on. Have a little fun for once."

"No. No, no, no. I do-"

At that moment, Elrond walked in, Celebrían at his arm, a shining smile on her face. A few other elves where in the room, and others filled in behind the Lord and Lady. In one corner, Lindir struck some strings on his harp, and the room filled with music.

"Erestor," Glorfindel said, as he noticed the adviser trying to slip out. He reached out, and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him in.

"Glorfindel," Erestor said slowly. "You know I do not like parties."

"Oh, come on. Just stay for a little while, you never know, maybe you will like it."

By now, some of the elves had split into pairs, and a dancers filled the floor. Celebrían leaned close to Elrond, while Galadriel stood to the side, a smile on her face as she watched her daughter.

"Glorfindel," Erestor started. "I really do not-"

"Go on," Glorfindel gave Erestor a shove toward an elf maiden watching the dancers.

"Sorry," Erestor said, as he almost crashed into her. "My friend here is-"

"What he would like to say, is would you like to dance," Glorfindel cut in as he came up behind the two.

The elf maiden blushed, and looked down. "Well, I-" she glanced up at Erestor.

Erestor shot a _help me_ look to Glorfindel, Glorfindel made a go on motion to Erestor, and took a step back. Erestor held a hand out, and the elf maiden shyly took it. After a couple minutes, a smile started to appear on Erestor's face. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

As Glorfindel watched the couple, he started to wander. What had made Erestor hate parties so much?

….

 _The sweet music filled his ears, the sound of laughter, and the joy of his people around him. The starlight shone overhead, a full moon sat in the sky looking down at them. A dark haired elleth, with a green and silver dress swung by giving him a big smile. He smiled back, as she spun lightly with the young elven warrior, who was also his friend. He set his wine glass aside, and stepped up toward them._

 _"Can I dance with my sister?" He asked the young warrior._

 _The elf glanced at the elleth, "One dance."_

 _The elleth chuckled, and took her older brother's hand. "You need to find an elleth."_

 _"Well," he grinned down at her, then his gaze turned across the dancing elves. Catching the eye of silver-blond haired elleth._

 _"Go get her," his sister whispered. She took a step back, going back to her dancing partner._

 _He started toward her, but then the darkness came._

* * *

 **Please review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
